


Look at My Son

by SpiderShell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Tony stared down at his newborn baby boy with wonder. Slightly hesitantly, he picked the baby up and gently held him cradled in his arms. His left hand, shaking just a little, shifted to touch his baby’s head. Tony’s breath hitched as his fingers smoothed the soft down that was already turning dark and would probably turn out to be just like his one day.Oneshots of Peter and Tony based on the lyrics ofDear Theodosia
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Look at My Son

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a super cute plot bunny that decided to appear in my mind the other day. Hope you all enjoy!!

_Oh, when you smile I am undone_   
_My son, look at my son._   
_Pride is not the word I’m looking for_   
_There is so much more inside me now_

* * *

Tony stared down at his newborn baby boy with wonder. Slightly hesitantly, he picked the baby up and gently held him cradled in his arms. His left hand, shaking just a little, shifted to touch his baby’s head. Tony’s breath hitched as his fingers smoothed the soft down that was already turning dark and would probably turn out to be just like his one day. 

Tears brimming unashamedly in his eyes, he touched the small, button nose and trailed his fingers down the soft but squishy cheeks. The tears spilled over and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, barely holding back a sob as he gazed at his son with more love than he had ever felt in his life before. 

“Hey Petey-pie,” he whispered. “Guess you’re the love of my life now, huh?”

Peter’s nose scrunched and then his eyes were open, looking up at his father with sleepy contemplation. He blinked twice and then ever so slightly shuffled closer towards Tony, eyes falling shut with a contented grunt. 

If it were possible, Tony fell even more in love with his baby in that moment. He dropped his head down and pressed a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead. “I love you so much, Peter,” he whispered, tightening his arms. “I love you so, so much.”

* * *

_Oh, you outshine the morning sun_   
_My son_   
_When you smile, I fall apart_   
_And I thought I was so smart_

* * *

Tony grabbed two coffee mugs from the cupboard, talking to Rhodey as he boiled the hot water. "So this guy comes into the meeting late, right? His shirt's rumpled, his hair's a mess, and everyone's looking at him. So I-"

" _Tony_ ," Rhodey said, quickly, urgently. 

Lifting his hand off the tub of molasses, Tony turned to see little Peter standing, _standing_ , in the center of his tummy time mat where Rhodey sat beside him. His legs trembled but his brown eyes narrowed in determination.

Tony slowly walked around the edge of the kitchen island so that he wouldn't give his son a fright and send him tumbling. "Hey Petey," he whispered softly, heart melting as his baby's eyes snapped up to meet his and an adoring smile spread across his chubby face. 

"Da-da!" Peter cooed eagerly, stretching out his arms towards his father. The boy lifted one leg and toddled forward, grunting slightly with the effort. His legs shook and threatened to re-acquaint him with the mat, but he made it to Tony, collapsing into the waiting arms with a giggle. 

Tony lifted his son high into the air, making Peter shriek in delight, and then pressed him to his chest, kissing the crown of his head over and over.

"Oh, you sweet, beautiful boy," he praised as Peter fisted his father's shirt with both hands and gazed up at him. "I'm so proud of you."

Rhodey smiled at the duo, taking out his phone. And if Pepper and Happy received a photo of the two sharing this special moment, well, Tony didn't need to know.

* * *

_My father wasn't around_   
_My father wasn't around_   
_I swear that I'll be around for you_

* * *

_Sir, Master Peter seems to be in distress,_ JARVIS announced while Tony was deep in thought in his workshop.

At the sound of his son's name, however, Tony's head snapped up. He was on his feet, out the door, and hurrying up the stairs before his AI even had the chance to speak a second time. 

The wailing boy was standing in his crib, hands clenching the bars tightly with nose bright red and running. “Hey, Petey,” Tony murmured, almost running to his son. “What’s wrong?” He reached in and lifted the baby out, who immediately snuggled up to his father’s chest, whimpering. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Tony said, hands rubbing his son’s back gently.

Peter snuffled as he turned his face into Tony’s shirt, fisting it as his eyes drooped. The very presence of his father seemed to calm him, and already, he was going back to sleep. 

Tony resolved to sit in his armchair holding Peter the entire night if it made his son feel safe.

* * *

_I’ll do whatever it takes_   
_I’ll make million mistakes_   
_I’ll make the world safe and sound for you_

* * *

_"The truth is...I am Iron Man."_

"Come here, Pete," Tony said, crooking his fingers as he saw his son poking his head into the workshop. "I have something to show you."

The five-year-old ran eagerly to Tony, a well-loved teddy bear bouncing from one hand. "What is it, Daddy?"

Tony held out his arms, and Peter leapt into them, scrambling and struggling until he had crawled his way up his father's torso and onto his shoulders, giggling. Gripping the boy's legs to make sure he didn't topple backwards, Tony moved into the farthest end of the workshop and through a door that had been locked ever since Peter could remember (which probably wasn't that long ago). 

Inside, a shining red and gold suit stood upon a pedestal, held upright and together by a complicated metal framework. 

"Whoa," Peter whispered, eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Daddy, is this yours? Are you a superhero?"

"Yep," Tony replied, popping the 'p'. "Couldn't say I'm exactly a superhero though."

Peter leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of his father's head. "Do you save people? And do awesome things with your suit?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, then you're a superhero!" Peter said, voice going squeaky with excitement. "You're the bestest daddy ever!"

Tony smiled. _I do it to keep the dangers of the world away from you,_ was his unspoken thought.

* * *

_You'll come of age with our young nation_   
_We'll bleed and fight for you_   
_We'll make it right for you_

* * *

Peter tugged on the inside handle of the car door, grunting when it didn’t open. He slammed his hand against the window in frustration.

“Calm down, Peter,” Happy admonished from the front seat. “It’s kiddie locked.”

“Why do I need a kiddie lock?” protested Peter, wiping moisture from his face. “I’m ten and a half, and I want to see my dad!! Let me out!”

Happy opened his own door and moved to Peter’s side of the car to open his. “The fact that you’re stating your age in fractions proves my point, and we’re going to go find Tony now.”

Peter pushed past him and into the Stark Tower elevator, punching the button for the penthouse aggressively. Wiping his nose, he blinked to keep the tears at bay and focused his eyes on the swiftly shifting numbers. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he was out and sprinting across the common area, eyes locked on his father. “Dad!” he cried. 

Tony turned towards him from where he was talking to a man in a weird blue, white, and red costume. “Pete!” he exclaimed, opening his arms. “Come here, buddy.”

Peter leapt into his father’s arms with no hesitation, wrapping his arms around him, and sobbing into his shoulder. “Dad!” he wailed. “I s-saw you….you went into that - that hole!! You almost died! I was so s-scared..”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, wrapping his arms tightly around his son like he would never let go. His nose buried into Peter’s hair, breathing deeply. “You’re safe. I’m safe.”

For a few minutes, there was silence as Tony slowly calmed his child down and the five others in the room stared at him with a mixture of shocked and knowing gazes. 

"Tony, you have a son?" The man in the costume asked. 

Peter lifted his face from his father's neck and smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Peter, meet the Avengers," Tony said. "Avengers, meet Peter Stark."

* * *

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_   
_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

* * *

"Pete, whatcha doing?"

Peter startled in surprise, his knee knocking the worktable and causing tools to clatter to the floor. He cringed and sent his father a lop-sided, sheepish grin. "Uh, nothing much."

Tony quirked an eyebrow, and dropped a hand on Peter's shoulder, leaning over him to see what he'd been working on. He reached down and turned it over, humming in appreciation. "This is pretty good," he said, surprise colouring his words.

Ducking his head, Peter moved his hands to his lap. "Not really. It's not working and I can't work out what I did."

His father picked up the device, wires everywhere, and examined it carefully. "Here's where you went wrong," he said, pointing to a specific spot. Putting it back on the table, he bent to pick up the tools that had fallen and placed them in Peter's hands. "I'll help you fix it."

* * *

_And you'll blow us all away_   
_Someday, someday_

* * *

Peter tossed his backpack on his bed and sank into a chair, sighing. He leant his head back and closed his eyes, intending to just _rest his eyes_ for a couple minutes before getting up to start work on his extensive list of homework. 

Heavy footsteps strode up to the door and it was flung open with a bang. The boy sat up in surprise as his father stalked into the room, tossed something red and blue at him, and crossed his arms, a scowl darkening his face. “Care to explain this?” he almost growled. 

Gulping, Peter let his eyes drop down to the homemade spider suit half-draped over his lap and fixed his gaze on Tony’s perfectly polished shoes. “It’s a Halloween costume?” he tried. 

“So what, then, is this?” 

Peter looked up to see Tony projecting a video from his phone of him swinging around Queens in his “costume”, mask shielding his face from recognition. “That’s you,” Tony said, with false surprise as Peter stopped a car from hitting a bus at an intersection.. “Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. Three thousand pounds, forty miles an hour. That’s not easy.”  
“But that’s all on YouTube, right?” Peter tried again, cut off when his father scoffed, freezing the video on a frame which showed an up-close shot of Spider-Man swinging around a building.

“Peter Benjamin Stark, don’t give me that bull. The suit is literally right there.”

Peter lowered his head in defeat, fingers picking at the loose threads on his backpack. “Yeah, it’s me,” he admitted. “I’m Spider-Man.”

“Not in that onesie you’re not,” Tony sighed, glancing out the window. “Right, I want to know. How are you doing it? Climbing walls, shooting webs. And why?”

So Peter took a deep, deep breath and told his father everything, finally giving up all of the secrets and the lies, and placing his full trust on Tony. 

And when Tony made him a new and improved suit and let him go out (but with strict regulations and curfews), he can’t say that he was surprised.

* * *

_Yeah, you'll blow us all away_   
_Someday, someday_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to _All My Life_ by WILD and _Home_ by Dotan


End file.
